Momoi's Imagination
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. Mpreg. Semi-AU. Momoi curiga ada apa-apa antara kedua mantan kaptennya itu. Namun, semakin dia berpikir, dia justru larut dalam imajinasi yang membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata Nijimura dan Akashi adalah orang tua mereka bertujuh.


Momoi mengasingkan diri, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja dia tentu tidak ikut dalam acara _three-on-three_ yang diadakan dadakan karena usul Kise lima menit yang lalu. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari sana bersama dengan Nijimura, orang yang rumahnya tadi dijadikan tempat reunian tim inti Teikou kecil-kecilan.

"Kapten, kenapa kapten tidak ikut bermain? Padahal Dai- _chan_ dan Akashi- _kun_ tadi semangat sekali mengajak Kapten bermain lho. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin lihat Kapten bermain lagi," gadis yang baru lulus SMA itu menggembungkan pipinya imut sembari melirik mantan kaptennya itu jahil. Yang jadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut merah muda yang hari ini tergerai rapi.

"Aku bukan tandingan mereka. Aomine sudah jadi _Power Forward_ terbaik dan Akashi ... ya seperti kau tidak tahu tentangnya saja. Lagipula mereka mainnya pakai taruhan," Nijimura melipat tangannnya di dada, sesekali melirik mantan manajernya dulu semasa tingkat sekolah junior, "dan jangan panggil aku 'kapten'. Aku bukan kapten kalian lagi."

Momoi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Biarin dong. Tapi Nijimura- _senpai_ , kan dulunya memang kapten kami—eh sebentar, taruhan? Taruhan apa?"

"Yang menang kutraktir. Taruhan kecil-lah. Tapi melihat Kise dan Murasakibara bersemangat setelah mendengar hal itu aku juga ikutan senang."

"Padahal tadi kita sudah menghabiskan makanan di rumah _senpai_. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ibuku malah senang melihat kalian. Lagipula, khusus untukmu, tim siapapun yang menang kau tetap kutraktir."

"Eh?!" gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu membelalak kaget, pun terdapat sinar-sinar kesenangan dalam pancaran kedua bola matanya, "wah aku jadi senang, terima kasih, _Senpai_. Tapi benar tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," senyum tipis terulas di bibir pemuda yang paling tua di sana. Netra kelabunya melirik pertandingan yang mungkin sudah dimulai sejak tadi di lapangan berjaring itu. Ditatapnya satu per satu mantan adik kelasnya dulu, ada rasa bangga juga senang karena melihat mereka berenam tumbuh seperti ini.

"Momoi," panggilnya dengan mata yang masih tetap tertuju ke lapangan sana.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?"

"Yang akan menang? Hmm ... siapa ya? Mungkin timnya Akashi- _kun_ —kan ada Mukkun sama Midorin juga. Tapi karena di tim yang satunya ada Dai- _chan_ sama Tetsu- _kun_ , aku dukung tim kedua saja deh." Dia tersenyum menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya yang kini tersenyum sambil mengoper benda bulat oranye itu. Senyumnya pun masih tak lepas tatkala pandangannya beralih pada satu-satunya pemain bayangan di sana. Lama dia memerhatikan keadaan lapangan itu, sampai akhirnya dia baru sadar kalau orang di sebelahnya sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya.

Diam-diam diliriknya Nijimura. Pemuda itu tampak fokus memerhatikan seseorang di sana dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya tanpa sadar. Diikutinya arah pandangan si Cancer itu sampai akhirnya berhenti di satu titik; seseorang berambut merah yang kali ini sedang mengoper bola pada yang berkacamata di sana.

Entah efek apa, tiba-tiba wajahnya malah memanas sendiri.

 _Hmm ... sudah kuduga. Pasti setelah dari Teikou mereka tidak mungkin putus hub—kontak begitu saja. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu di antara Nijimura-_ senpai _dan Akashi-_ kun _. Ditambah lagi—_

Seruan keras terdengar dari dalam lapangan. Akashi baru saja mencetak gol pertama untuk timnya.

Sementara yang duduk di bangku kayu taman, yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, malah melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

 _Ditambah lagi, yang awalnya mengajukan acara reunian dengan mengajak Nijimura-_ senpai _, kan Akashi-_ kun _. Terus pas_ Winter Cup _terakhir kemarin Nijimura-_ senpai _lebih dulu menyapa Akashi-_ kun _—atau mungkin itu efek karena Rakuzan yang memenangkan pertandingan? Belum lagi katanya mereka akhir-akhir ini sering belajar bersama; padahal aku yakin, Akashi-_ kun _tak belajar pun dia sudah pasti masuk Universitas Tokyo._

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bergulat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar pemuda bernetra kelabu itu bergumam sendiri. "Wah, Akashi ternyata memang hebat ya," gumaman pelan itu mungkin terbawa angin yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura sore ini, namun bagi Momoi Satsuki yang duduk berdekatan dengannya, gumaman Nijimura itu terdengar sungguh jelas.

 _Tuh, kan. Kalau ternyata dugaanku memang benar, Nijimura-_ senpai _dan Akashi-_ kun _pasti berpacaran. Mana kelakuannya seperti suami-istri lagi. Belum lagi pas SMP dulu mereka kapten-wakil kapten. Eh tunggu, tunggu. Kalau mereka itu suami-istri, papa-mama, berarti anaknya mereka berlima dong? Terus masa aku sendiri tidak masuk keluarga ini? Bagaimana kalau begini, ternyata sebenarnya aku ini anak terakhir yang sedang dikandung Akashi-_ kun _. Nah, setelah itu ..._

Dan Momoi pun larut dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

 **X.x.X**

 **Momoi's Imagination**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, mpreg, semi-AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s)**_ **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. Mpreg. Semi-AU. Momoi curiga ada apa-apa antara kedua mantan kaptennya itu. Namun, semakin dia berpikir, dia justru larut dalam imajinasi yang membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata Nijimura dan Akashi adalah orang tua mereka bertujuh.**

 **A/N: di imajinasi Momoi, semuanya berubah menggunakan nama kecil. Penggunaan di deskripsi juga berubah.**

 **X.x.X**

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang pria gagah dengan tas kantor di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak lesu, namun ketika mendengar suara tawa anak-anaknya dari dalam sana dan melihat istri tercintanya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum, hilanglah semua rasa letih yang menderanya selama bekerja tadi.

"Shuuzou, sudah pulang ternyata," tampak seorang pria berambut merah terang dengan perut membuncit menghampiri suaminya. Bagian depan tubuhnya dilapisi celemek; awalnya sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak makan malam sebelum suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan atensinya.

"Halo, Sayang," Shuuzou, orang yang baru pulang bekerja tadi, memeluk singkat istrinya dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir tipis milik Akashi—ah tidak, Nijimura Seijuurou lebih tepatnya. Tas kerjanya diambil alih oleh Seijuurou dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang tengah.

Tampak Atsushi yang sedang asyik makan kudapan sembari menonton TV bersama Daiki dan Ryouta juga Tetsuya yang sedang asyik membaca buku ceritanya bersama Shintarou.

"Halo, anak-anak. Papa pulang~!" Seperti kebiasaan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimulai ketika Shintarou sebagai anak pertama lahir ke dunia, setiap pulang kerja didaratkannya satu-satu kecupan ringan di setiap kepala warna-warni anaknya. Dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga, hanya Daiki dan Ryouta saja yang heboh ketika papa tercinta mereka pulang, yang lain hanya memberikan respon seadanya.

Shuuzou menatap gemas kedua anaknya yang paling sering bertengkar namun paling akur itu. Setelah memeluk mereka berdua, dia beralih menuju Tetsuya dan Shintarou yang sedang tengkurap di atas karpet dengan buku cerita di hadapan mereka berdua. Saat sedang mengintip buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh sang anak tertua dan termuda, atensinya langsung teralihkan begitu saja ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah!"

"Sei! Kau baik-baik aja?" kakinya langsung dipacu cepat, menghampiri sang istri yang kini sedang meringis sembari mengelus perut buncitnya. Tatapannya berubah khawatir—terang saja khawatir. Pertama, yang sedang kesakitan itu istrinya, sedang hamil pula. Kedua, usia kehamilan Seijuurou sudah masuk minggu-minggu terakhir. Jadi dia was-was kalau-kalau saja istrinya itu mendadak ingin melahirkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dia mengulum senyum, mengelus lengan suaminya yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru polos, "bayi kita hanya menendang seperti biasa. Mungkin sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu kelima kakaknya."

Shuuzou mengelus lembut kepala istrinya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Seijuurou. "Kalau nanti ada apa-apa ketika aku tak ada, cepat telepon, oke? Dan jangan terlalu lelah, aku tidak mau kau kecapekan."

"Tidak kok," Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan yang diberikan suaminya, "Shintarou dan Atsushi membantuku membereskan rumah. Daiki dan Ryouta juga tidak terlalu aktif seperti sebelumnya. Tetsuya juga masih kalem-kalem saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, Sayang."

Pria yang lebih tua setahun itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menatap kelima anaknya yang juga ternyata sedang menatap dirinya dan istrinya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya. Kau lanjutkan saja masaknya."

"Iya, Sayang."

 **X.x.X**

Makan malam keluarga Nijimura berlangsung seperti biasanya, ramai dengan ocehan anak kecil di mana-mana.

Anak pertama, Shintarou sedang memarahi kelakuan adik pertamanya alias Atsushi yang makannya acak-acakan. Daiki dan Ryouta sebagai anak ketiga dan keempat sibuk mengobrol sambil sesekali menyuap. Sedangkan yang paling kecil pengecualian, Tetsuya makan dengan tenang; dia disuapi Shuuzou sembari dipangku.

Mereka makan di ruang tengah, di atas karpet, sembari menonton TV. Shuuzou dan Seijuurou menjadikan sofa di belakang mereka sebagai sandaran. Seijuurou makan di samping suaminya yang sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan Tetsuya di pangkuan pria itu.

"Sei, aku senang sekali setiap pulang kantor selalu disambut olehmu dan anak-anak," ujarnya memulai pembicaraan sembari menyuapi Tetsuya yang kini malah menarik-narik kausnya. "Iya, iya, Sayang. Aaa~"

Seijuurou menatap keharmonisan suaminya dengan anak kelimanya itu dengan senyum terulas. Mangkuknya dia taruh di atas meja yang sengaja disingkirkan ke pinggir. Letak mejanya pun tepat di sampingnya, jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah berdiri hanya untuk sekadar menaruh mangkuk.

"Aku senang menjadi istrimu dan ibu dari anak-anak kita, Shuuzou," balasnya sembari mengambil remah nasi di pinggir bibir suaminya. Sambil dimakannya sebutir nasi itu, dia menatap keempat anaknya yang lain.

Perut buncitnya dia elus. Masih dengan senyum yang terulas, dia berbisik pelan, "Satsuki, kau punya kakak-kakak yang hebat. Segera lahir ke dunia ini ya, papa dan mama sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Shuuzou menoleh saat mendengar istrinya bergumam sendiri. "Kau setuju menamakannya 'Satsuki'?"

Seijuurou mengangguk cepat. Dia menatap suaminya dan Tetsuya yang kini sedang berusaha menghampiri salah satu kakaknya setelah makanannya habis. Lengan Shuuzou ditariknya mendekat.

"Kau belum mengelus perutku malam ini dan memberikannya kecupan selamat malam," Seijuurou menuntun tangan suaminya untuk mengelus perutnya. Dirasakannya sensasi lembut namun menyesakkan dada—saking bahagianya—ketika lengan suaminya itu bersentuhan dengan perutnya yang dilapisi kaus rumah.

Pria yang sudah melewati usia seperempat abadnya itu mencium perut istrinya lama. "Selamat malam, Satsuki," bisiknya.

Menatap kelakuan suaminya, mau tak mau Seijuurou pun tersenyum lebar.

Shuuzou bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan memilih menyandar dekat dengan istrinya. Kepala pria bernetra merah itu pun sengaja disandarkan ke bahu tegapnya. Tangan yang satu merangkul bahu sang istri dan yang satunya lagi mengelus perut yang di dalamnya berisi satu kehidupan kecil.

"Satsuki, ini Papa. Papa, Mama, dan kelima kakakmu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Papa namanya Shuuzou, 30 tahun, beda setahun dengan mamamu—Seijuurou. Kakakmu yang paling tua namanya Shintarou, usianya tujuh tahun. Yang kedua Atsushi, enam tahun. Terus Daiki lima tahun, Ryouta empat tahun, dan terakhir Tetsuya tiga tahun. Awalnya papa tidak berencana menambah anggota keluarga, eh tahunya mamamu tiba-tiba bilang lagi hamil—aww, apaan sih Sei!" Pria itu mengelus lengannya yang baru saja dicubit istrinya itu.

"Papamu nih, jahat. Memangnya hamil dan melahirkan itu tidak capek? Satsuki pokoknya jadi anak terakhir papa sama mama ya."

Shuuzou tertawa mendengarnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam helaian lembut milik Seijuurou sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda.

 **X.x.X**

Setelah berhasil menidurkan Tetsuya, Seijuurou melangkah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu hati-hati. Kakinya berpacu lambat-lambat sebelum agak dipercepat ketika matanya menangkap pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya pelan sembari memasuki kamar mereka dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan, berusaha tak membuat suara gaduh yang akan membangunkan kelima jagoan kecilnya di lantai dua sana.

"Belum. Kenapa memangnya?" Shuuzou duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan laptop menyala di pangkuannya. Maklum, sebagai wakil CEO alias wakil dari istrinya yang memegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan turun-temurun keluarga Akashi, dia berkewajiban membantu semua pekerjaan Seijuurou. Namun selama hamil, dia hanya memperbolehkan Seijuurou membantunya bekerja dari rumah, seperti berdiskusi mengenai masalah ini-itu atau meminta pendapatnya tentang sebuah perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Akashi _Group._

Seijuurou naik ke ranjang mereka hati-hati lalu ikut duduk di samping suaminya. Selimutnya ditarik sampai batas perut. Dia ikut menatap layar laptop, membaca data yang sedang dikerjakan oleh suaminya tercinta. "Bagaimana kabar perusahaan sekarang? Tidak ada masalah, kan?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu berlapis kaus oblong berwarna hitam itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa menanganinya, tenang saja," balasnya dengan suara yang beradu dengan suara ketukan jari di atas _keyboard._

Shuuzou masih sibuk mengetik dan mengubah ini-itu saat tiba-tiba salah satu lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh istrinya. Dia tidak berpikir ada sesuatu, toh kalau kontraksi memang Seijuurou suka mencengkeram—

"Shuuzou, perutku sakit."

—namun sepertinya ini bukan kontraksi biasa.

Suami Seijuurou itu langsung menoleh cepat. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat wajah istrinya yang meringis menahan sakit dengan mata terpejam dan keringat dingin yang mengalir.

"S-Sei? Kau—tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Kupikir perkiraan dokter salah. Ini bukan kontraksi biasa. Aku rasa aku akan melahirkan malam ini."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"OI, SATSUKI!"

Momoi terkesiap. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah kaget sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sedang menatapnya aneh dengan tangan yang memegang bahunya.

Merasa sahabat perempuannya itu sudah tersadar dari lamunannya-yang-entah-apa-itu, Aomine pun menurunkan tangannya dari pundak kecil Momoi.

"E-eh tunggu. Lho? Pertandingannya sudah selesai?" Satu per satu dia tatap lagi ketujuh pemuda yang sedang menatap dirinya bingung. Saat tak sengaja menatap 'papa' dan 'mama' yang berdiri bersebelahan, seketika itu juga darahnya naik ke atas sampai-sampai telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Momoi- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Momoicchi aneh deh. Dari tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak menyahut juga sebelum Aominecchi mengguncang bahumu. Sedang melamunkan apa sih? Kok kelihatannya senang sekali?"

"Dari tadi kau senyam-senyum terus lho, Momoi,"—kali ini bukan anggota Kisedai yang berbicara, tapi pemuda yang tadinya duduk bersebelahan dengan sang objek tertuduh.

Momoi Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dia berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba dan berseru, "Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Aku tidak peduli siapa yang menang! Aku maluuuu!"

Belum juga ketujuh pemuda di sana merespon, si gadis sudah meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan langkah yang dipacu cepat, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada sisa orang di sana yang kini saling bertatapan.

"Aku susul dia," Aomine memecah keheningan sesaat itu, "aku tidak mau kena omelan ibuku kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa. Aku duluan."

Aomine Daiki berlari kecil menyusul sang gadis yang mulai tak terlihat eksistensinya. Dalam hati dia masih bertanya-tanya heran perihal kelakuan aneh teman masa kecilnya itu; dan dia berjanji akan menanyakannya pada Momoi nanti.

Sementara itu, keenam pemuda yang ditinggalkan oleh dua orang teman mereka masih bergeming, tak ada yang mau membuka suara sampai akhirnya Kise yang angkat bicara duluan. "Aku mau tanding ulang! Kali ini dengan _power forward_ yang baru!"

Lima kepala warna-warni itu refleks menoleh ke satu-satunya orang yang memegang posisi _power forward_ di sana.

"Eh tunggu? Maksudnya aku turun?" Nijimura menatap mantan adik kelasnya itu dengan raut wajah 'yang benar saja?!'. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari diam-diam melangkah mundur. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Melawan tim ini? Melawan Akashi? Melawan _Emperor Eye_? Aomine saja kalah apalagi—"

 _Grep._

"Jangan kabur, Nijimura- _san_ ," ternyata oh ternyata Akashi iseng mengaktifkan kemampuannya itu untuk menangkap lengan Nijimura, "aku ingin bermain melawanmu."

"Aku juga. Aku ingin melawan Nijimura- _senpai_ ," tambah Midorima yang disertai dengan anggukan dari Murasakibara di sampingnya.

Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu baru ingin mengelak lagi saat tak sengaja netra kelabunya menangkap tatapan penuh harap dari orang yang masih setia memegangi lengannya supaya tak kabur.

Ujung bibirnya naik. "Ya ... baiklah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain basket."

Kise berseru senang. Dia menarik Kuroko untuk berjalan mengikutinya masuk kembali ke dalam lapangan berjaring itu. Si hijau dan si ungu pun menyusul mereka di detik berikutnya. Hanya Akashi yang masih belum beranjak dari sana.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," panggilnya sambil melepas cengkeraman tangannya, "kalau timku menang lagi ... satu ciuman?"

Kekehan geli menggema di udara. "Hanya ciuman? Tidak mau yang lebih?" goda pemilik netra kelabu itu dengan mata berkilat jahil.

"Dasar," Akashi tersenyum diam-diam, "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ayahku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyeringai samar. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut merah milik pemuda itu sebelum berlari menghampiri dua anggota timnya yang telah berjalan lebih dulu; dan Akashi menyusulnya di belakang.

Akhirnya, pertandingan ronde kedua siapa-yang-paling-banyak-memasukkan-bola-dalam-sepuluh-menit pun diadakan kembali.

.

Ah, sayang. Andai Momoi tahu kalau dugaannya soal Nijimura-Akashi yang ada hubungan apa-apa itu ternyata benar.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Mampus ini apaan hah, Sha. Ini apaan (jedukin pala ke lantai) ( _inner_ : kenapa kenal Kurobas lo makin bejat, Sha? Kenapa sampe bikin fanfik BL, terus ratem, dan sekarang mpreg? Tobat, Sha, tobat.)

Jujur aja, selama ngetik aku nggak bisa berhenti senyam-senyum sendiri xD. Ngebayangin mereka berkeluarga gitu asdfghjkl lucu banget nggak sih asdasadasd x3. NijiAka-nya itu lho ya ampun bikin geregetan (ini malah _fangirling_ -an). Aaaa pokoknya aku nunggu ada yang bikin _marriagelife_!nijiaka huhu. Udah ada apa belum sih? Pengen baca w(oAow).

Oh iya, aku sengaja nggak masukin _tag_ Kuroko di sini karena Momoi lebih banyak ambil peran (fanfik ini tercipta karena dia, kan lol) juga karena tentu saja nggak cukup. FFn cuman ngasih empat, bukan lima wkwk.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
